ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Zed
:Not to be confused with Agent Zim, sometimes known as "Big Z." Agent Zed is a member of the Department of Floaters. She is written by Chatvert. Agent Profile Appearance Zed has long, black hair that she keeps tied back in a braid with a jade ring at the end. Her skin is a dark tan — well, most of it. The rest is patched in odd colors, bluish-green and grey, with the odd patch of russet. If you ask her about it, she will glare at you, but it's widely speculated that Igor had to patch her back up as best he could when she returned from a mission gone wrong. In addition to her uniform, she wears her trusty red pen, a memento of her DTE days, on a silver chain around her neck. She also keeps a necktie on her at all times, usually around her head. Nobody really knows the significance of this (with the notable exception of Kitty Callahan, and she doesn't want to talk about it... ever), but Zed gets very, very... upset when other people try and touch or remove her "nice tie." Personality The words "homicidal maniac" come to mind. Zed is playful, but playful in the manner of a big cat. It is possible that the rampant abuse of grammar she was exposed to in DTE has turned her brain completely sideways. She is known to still carry around a red pen on every single mission, and has killed with it before. She's amiable enough, but can be distant to people she does not know well, and finds it difficult to keep a partner for long. She also seems to have a soy sauce fixation, carrying several packets with her on assignment like some people carry gum, and occasionally drinking entire bottles at the conclusion of a mission. The ridiculously high sodium content does not bother her; she figures that the job will kill her before the sauce does. Agent History Zed worked in the Department of Technical Errors for a few years, until she finally got fed up with the constant failure to use proper grammar and punctuation rules. She was transferred to Bad Slash for a brief stint after she tried to strangle Legolas for going three paragraphs without using a comma. For no adequately explained reason, she was shortly thereafter shunted to the Department of Floaters (although stories circulate about a Heroes x Star Wars crossover slash orgy). One possible explanation as to why she got transferred out may be that she actually likes slash, and is willing to see redeeming aspects in almost any piece of slashfic, no matter how gods-awful it is. After the death of her former partner, Agent Adam Zvi, she seemed to recover quickly, but there has been a noticeable change in her demeanor ever since, particularly a tendency to try and lose herself in her work. It is said that she somehow managed to sleep through the entire Macrovirus Epidemic, having crawled into her weapons closet for "a little shut-eye." Timeline * January 2005 - Recruited to the PPC in the Department of Technical Errors. Partnered with Agent Adam Zvi. * October 2006 - Presumed death of Agent Zvi on a mission gone wrong; Zed is quite literally patched up. * November 2006 - Transferred to the Department of Bad Slash. * June 2007 - Transferred to the Department of Floaters. * April 2008 - Partnered with Agent Kippers. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters Category:Candidates for deletion